Cinco días de lluvia
by IceQueen102
Summary: Era curioso, pensó Saga, como su historia con Aioros podía trazarse a través de ese fenómeno. Cinco días de lluvia que habían cambiado su vida para siempre... SagaxAioros yaoi


_Nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece. Duh._

Cinco días de lluvia

_Día 1 – 1970_

El joven aprendiz de Géminis, el pequeño Saga, estaba sentado en los escalones del que algún día sería su Templo, contemplando el cielo gris, con su largo cabello azul ondeando en el viento que anunciaba una próxima tormenta. Había estado entrenando toda la mañana con su maestro y con su hermano, y estaba agotado. Su destino era convertirse en el Santo Dorado de Géminis, y, por consiguiente, entrenaba más duro que cualquier otro aprendiz del Santuario. Estaba concentrado en curar sus heridas, que eran varias, y mientras vendaba su mano, comenzó a sentir suaves gotas de agua golpear su cabeza. Pronto, la lluvia caía inclemente sobre los terrenos del Santuario.

A lo lejos, a través de la densa cortina de agua que limitaba su visión, sintió un poderoso cosmos acercarse. Sabiendo que no se trataba del de su maestro, afiló la vista, hasta que al fin pudo divisar a un hombre, alto y de largos cabellos negros, que caminaba hacia las doce casas del Zodíaco. Saga lo reconoció enseguida. Su nombre era Tristán, y era el Santo de Sagitario. También llegó a ver que el hombre traía de su mano a un pequeño niño que debía tener más o menos su edad. Era de baja estatura, con ensortijados cabellos castaños e, incluso a esa distancia, Saga pudo distinguir sus brillantes ojos azules. Tanto él como el Caballero que lo llevaba caminaban bajo la lluvia sin ninguna protección, por lo que estaban empapados, de pies a cabeza. La excepción era una mujer que venía detrás de ellos, cubierta por un paraguas, y llevando en sus brazos un pequeño bebé. El joven aprendiz de Géminis se sintió intrigado. Seguramente aquel niño sería el nuevo discípulo de Tristán, y por lo tanto, el único, aparte de él, que había sido convocado para aspirar a una armadura Dorada. Viendo que se dirigían a la calzada de los Templos, se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares de la Casa de los Gemelos, para esperar a que los recién llegados pasaran por ella.

En poco tiempo, el grupo había llegado a su casa, y Saga pudo escuchar algo de su conversación. El de Sagitario le explicaba al niño acerca del origen de la Orden de Athena, y de la razón de ser de los Doce Templos. El niño lo miraba asombrado, sus ojos bien abiertos, y siempre sonriente. Cuando se habían alejado unos metros, para seguir su camino, Saga comenzó a asomarse lentamente, dispuesto a salir de su escondite. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, el niño de cabellos castaños había vuelto su cabeza y, aunque Saga se escondió a toda velocidad, estaba seguro de que había sido descubierto. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban a su columna, y la voz de Tristán llamándolo.

- ¡Aioros! ¿A dónde vas?

Sabiendo que no tenía opción, Saga salió de detrás de la columna para encontrarse cara a cara con el niño que, ahora sabía, respondía al nombre de Aioros. El pequeño lo miraba con curiosidad, como si nunca hubiera visto a otro niño antes.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó, inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado.

- Mi nombre es Saga. - le respondió el geminiano. – Soy el futuro Santo de Géminis – completó, con un leve aire de superioridad. Siempre le enorgullecía su condición de futuro Caballero Dorado.

- Aioros, él es uno de los niños de los que te hablé, - dijo Tristán acercándose, mirando a su reciente discípulo con sus amables ojos grises. – Saga también vive en el Santuario, y será uno de tus compañeros de entrenamiento.

- ¿En serio? – exclamó Aioros, evidentemente alegre al saber que compartiría los entrenamientos con otros niños de su edad. - ¡Que bueno! – luego se volvió a Saga, extendiendo su mano. –Mi nombre es Aioros, mucho gusto en conocerte. Y ese bebé que está ahí se llama Aioria, y es mi hermano menor. Él también será caballero, pero no ahora porque está muy pequeño. ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Hace cuanto que vives aquí? También eres griego, ¿no? ¿Esta es tu casa, la casa de Géminis?

Saga se había mareado un poco ante la velocidad de conversación de su nuevo compañero, que apenas podía tomar aliento entre tantas preguntas. Comenzó a responderle poco a poco, y Tristán le permitió a Aioros quedarse allí mientras ellos se acomodaban con el bebé en la novena casa. Cuando se dirigía hacia la salida de Géminis, el Santo de Sagitario sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que esos dos niños se convertirían en muy buenos amigos.

* * *

_Día 2 __– 1977_

Aioros suspiró, fastidiado. Había pasado el día de encargo en encargo, buscar información aquí, estudiar libros por allá, pasar revisión a la guardia, y cuando consiguió liberarse de sus obligaciones, un temporal se había desatado sobre la zona, haciendo imposible salir a entrenar a los terrenos. Eso lo molestaba sobremanera. No había entrenado en todo el día, y necesitaba liberar energías de alguna forma. Decidió ponerse a ejercitar en su casa, dado que no tenía que cuidar a su hermano, que estaba en Escorpio con los pequeños Milo, Camus y Aldebarán. Sus planes cambiaron cuando una figura encapuchada llegó corriendo hacia los escalones de Sagitario.

- No me digas que le tienes miedo a un poquito de lluvia. – dijo Aioros, sonriendo, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en una columna, viendo como su amigo Saga se quitaba el sobretodo que llevaba, sacudiéndose el agua.

- ¿Un poquito de lluvia? Eso – dijo, apuntando al exterior, - parece un maldito huracán.

- Imagino que sabes que tendrás que limpiar eso, - murmuró Aioros, mirando el charco que había dejado su compañero bajo sus pies.

- Si, si… - le respondió el otro si darle importancia. - ¿Qué hacías?

- Nada, pensaba hacer ejercicio, o algo parecido. Los encargos de Shion no me han dejado tiempo en todo el día para entrenar.

Saga sonrió, divertido ante el enojo del arquero. Era bien conocido en el Santuario que Aioros no podía pasar un día sin su entrenamiento. Cuando no podía gastar sus energías, se volvía hiperactivo, como un niño con una sobredosis de azúcar.

- ¿Quieres ejercitarte? Date una vuelta por Escorpio, - le dijo Saga con ironía – ahora se les unieron Shura, Shaka y Máscara de Muerte, por lo que no quiero imaginar lo que puede pasar ahí adentro. Apuesto a que terminamos con dos niños en la enfermería – comenzó a contar con sus dedos, - un par sin alguno de sus sentidos, y uno de ellos congelado.

- Pues no pienso apostar contra eso, ya la tienes ganada. – le respondió Aioros, riendo. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia fuera, notando con satisfacción que, si bien la lluvia no había cesado, había amainado.

- Oye, ya no llueve tanto. ¿Quieres ir al Coliseo, a pelear un poco? – le preguntó al peliazul.

- Pero… - Saga lo miró pidiendo clemencia. – Llueve. Esta mojado.

- Si, lo mojado suele ser una consecuencia de la lluvia, Saga. ¡Vamos! Sabes que voy a molestarte todo el día si no me acompañas. – finalizó, tirando del brazo de su amigo.

Sabiendo lo verdaderas que eran las palabras del castaño, a Saga no le quedó más opción que resignarse y descender los escalones de los templos para llegar al coliseo. Una vez allí se pusieron en posición de batalla.

- Ya sabes las reglas, - le dijo Saga. – Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, nada de técnicas. No queremos iniciar una batalla de mil días. ¿Listo?

- Como siempre. – le sonrió Aioros, desafiante, y comenzaron a pelear. Primero con sus puños, luego con sus piernas. Parecía, más que una batalla, una coreografía bien aprendida. Los dos jóvenes guerreros se conocían tan bien que eran perfectamente capaces de anticipar los movimientos del otro. Se bloqueaban y atacaban casi al mismo tiempo, pero como peleaban solo para divertirse, no les importaba. Una patada certera de Saga hizo que Aioros saltara algunos metros hacia atrás, para evitar el golpe. Lo que ocurrió después los sorprendió a ambos. Cuando aterrizó, sus pies resbalaron en el barro formado por la lluvia, y, sin poder mantener el equilibrio, cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Saga no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír.

- Oye, ¿de que te ríes? No fue tan gracioso. – Lo recriminó Aioros, todavía desde el suelo.

El gemelo apenas podía respirar de la risa.

- Ya basta, ¿quieres? Ayúdame a levantarme. – le dijo el arquero, extendiendo su mano. El otro, todavía agitado por la risa, se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó de la mano para levantarlo. Lo que no esperaba, que cualquiera hubiera esperado en su lugar, era que Aioros aprovechara ese momento para arrojarlo a él también al barro. Saga cayó con su rostro de pleno en el suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, fue el turno de Aioros para reírse descontroladamente.

- ¡Mírate! ¡Lo que pareces! ¡Eres el monstruo del pantano! ¡Eres…! – Aioros no pudo continuar porque recibió una bola de fango en la cabeza, cortesía de su camarada. En venganza, el arquero dorado tomo otro poco en su mano y se encargó de pasarlo por el largo cabello del geminiano, que tanto se enorgullecía de su melena.

- ¡Oye!

-¡Vaya! Mira que lindo te ves, romperás corazones con ese estilo, Saga. – dijo Aioros con sarcasmo.

- ¡Pues tú otro poco! – dijo Saga, arrojándole una segunda bola de lleno en la cara.

Ambos se detuvieron a mirarse, y nuevamente, rompieron a reír. Reían a carcajadas, sin importarles la lluvia que caía sobre ellos, o el desastre en el que estaban sentados. Mientras Saga miraba a su amigo reír de esa forma, sintió algo cálido en su interior, una especie de felicidad mezclada con un deseo. Pensó que lo daría todo para que el joven de cabellos castaños pudiera seguir riendo de esa manera. Pensó que nada más importaría en el mundo, mientras esa persona pudiera sonreír de esa forma, tan sincera y despreocupada, con sus ojos azules brillantes de felicidad. Y pensó también, que se sentía verdaderamente feliz sabiendo que, en ese momento, él había sido la causa de esa sonrisa.

* * *

_Día 3 – 1978_

Locura. No había otra palabra para describir lo que había hecho. Lo que él era. Locura, ambición, maldad. Esas y muchas más palabras se aplicaban a él, le iban como anillo al dedo. Su ropa no era suya. No tenía identidad. Miró sus manos, que no parecían suyas, con ojos que no se sentían suyos. No era quien decía que era. ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Hace cuanto que había perdido el dominio sobre si mismo? En su mente, el tiempo dejaba de correr, no distinguía los momentos, no recordaba los eventos con claridad.

Volvió a mirar sus manos. Estaban limpias, pero él podía sentir sangre en ellas. Sangre que nunca lo había tocado, pero que él había permitido que corriera. Sabía que tenía muchas culpas. Sin embargo, en ese momento, solo una frase resonaba en su cabeza. Una frase que había sido como una sentencia de muerte para los fragmentos de alma que le quedaban.

"_Está hecho, señor. El traidor ha muerto."_

El traidor ha muerto. Eso se decía en el Santuario, eso era lo que estaba en boca de todos. Pero no era cierto, pensó Saga con desesperación. ¡El traidor estaba vivo! Otro había muerto en su lugar, uno que no debería haber muerto jamás. Una persona por la cual él hubiera dado su vida, e irónicamente, él había sido la causa de que la perdiera. Jamás podría olvidar el rostro de Aioros cuando le quitó su máscara. El horror y el dolor que quedarían grabados en su memoria para siempre.

Por alguna extraña razón, en ese terrible momento recuperó las fuerzas para retomar el control. Nunca supo como, pero logró salir del Santuario y recorrer el mismo camino que había seguido Aioros en su escape. Dejando las ropas de Patriarca, solo con su uniforme de entrenamiento, se acercó hacia el lugar donde Shura había informado que había peleado con el ex caballero de Sagitario. El lugar donde lo había asesinado. Sorprendido, vio que no había nada allí, y una luz de esperanza se encendió en su interior. ¿Habría sobrevivido?

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil retener el control, pero debía soportarlo. Tenía que saber la verdad. Encontró un rastro de sangre que se alejaba hacia unas viejas ruinas y lo siguió. Su corazón latía con rapidez. Quizás no todo estaba perdido. Quizás todavía la situación tenía arreglo. Quizás…

Llegó al lugar donde terminaba el rastro justo para ver el resplandor de una caja dorada alejarse. No sabía quien la llevaba ni a donde, pero se forzó a sí mismo a no seguirla. No sabía quien era el hombre, pero era seguro que no era Aioros. Caminó lentamente, buscando algún indicio de lo que pudiese haber ocurrido, cuando volteó la cabeza y sintió como si el mundo se derrumbase a sus pies. ¿Por qué el viento seguía soplando? ¿Por qué la gente seguía su camino? ¿Por qué las nubes se movían en el cielo? ¿Por qué el mundo seguía girando, si él estaba muerto?

A pasos torpes llegó al lado del cuerpo del que había sido su mejor amigo. No sintió cuando sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, ni tampoco cuando se mezclaron con una leve llovizna que caía del cielo. Solo podía pensar en él. Buscó un pulso, una leve respiración, algo a lo que aferrarse, pero no había nada. Sus ojos se habían cerrado para no volver a abrirse.

Lentamente levantó a Aioros de ese lugar. Casi no pesaba. Era como si con su alma se hubiese ido todo. Nuevamente ingresó en el Santuario, pero se cuidó de que nadie lo viera. Ya nada había que pudiera hacer por esa persona que tanto había significado en su vida, y podía sentir poco a poco como el control sobre su cuerpo se le escurría. Con dificultad, llegó hacia una colina alejada en los terrenos. Los habitantes del Santuario la llamaban el Túmulo de los Héroes. Se decía que, desde tiempos mitológicos, los hombres que habían muerto realizando hazañas heroicas al servicio de Athena eran enterrados allí, como símbolo de lo que habían significado, y el legado que dejaban a sus sucesores. Rápidamente, luchando contra la lluvia y contra el mal que ansiaba volver a emerger en él, utilizó su cosmos para crear una improvisada tumba, en donde cuidadosamente depositó el cuerpo de su amigo. Nadie nunca sabría que estaba allí, pero al menos reposaba en donde merecía hacerlo. Junto a los héroes, porque había sido uno de ellos.

Luego de finalizar el entierro, Saga permaneció unos minutos más a los pies de la colina. Sintió el agua caer sobre sus hombros, y, al mirar al cielo, comprendió que no era simplemente lluvia. Eran lágrimas. El cielo lloraba la muerte de Aioros, y también lloraba por él, por el traidor. Porque había amado, y lo había perdido todo.

* * *

_Día 4 – 1992_

_Un súbito resplandor. Una armadura. Varios rostros conocidos. Una flecha dorada. Un muro. _

¿Acaso había sido solo su imaginación? ¿Algún tipo de tortura en cualquiera que fuese el infierno en el que estaba? ¿Había estado realmente allí, con el alma de su hermano gemelo, viendo esos rostros añorados unirse una vez más por Athena? ¿O había sido solo un sueño? Saga pensaba que sí. No se le ocurría otra explicación. Por eso mismo, le costó un tiempo entender la sensación cálida que lo cubría, y le costó recobrar la conciencia sobre su propio cuerpo. Un golpeteo en una ventana lejana consiguió, por fin, despertarlo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse mirando un techo en lo que parecía ser una habitación oscura. Se sentó inmediatamente al comprobar que estaba acostado en una cama, cómoda, con sabanas blancas, pero desconocida. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Muerto? ¿Vivo? La última opción parecía la correcta. Al menos se sentía corpóreo, no como un alma en pena. No podía ver más allá de su cama porque el resto le estaba vetado por un perímetro de cortinas también blancas. El lugar parecía, por lo pronto, un hospital. Encontró detrás de él una ventana, y descubrió que el golpeteo que lo había despertado provenía de la lluvia que caía sobre ella. Se asomó por la ventana para ver que había allí afuera y, por lo poco que pudo distinguir a través de la oscuridad de la noche, y la copiosa lluvia, se dio cuenta de que estaba en los terrenos del Santuario. Entonces, sin duda, estaba vivo.

Se levantó de su cama con rapidez, para descubrir que le costaba mantener el equilibrio, y que cada parte de su cuerpo dolía. Ignorando esto, corrió la cortina, y vio una hilera de lo que pudo suponer, debían ser camas escondidas a la vista por colgaduras iguales a las que rodeaban su sector. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente a medida que se acercaba al cubículo más próximo a él. ¿Quién estaría allí?

Al abrir la cortina, la visión que lo recibió le quitó el aliento. Era como ver su propio reflejo, pero dormido. Era Kanon, y estaba vivo, como él. En poco tiempo, experimentó felicidad, tristeza, vergüenza y orgullo. Estaba vivo, ¿querría verlo a él, quien lo había encerrado? Toda su desgracia había sido su culpa, y sin embargo, ahora su hermano era uno de ellos, peleaba por Athena. Pensó en despertarlo para hablar con él, para comenzar de nuevo, pero luego se arrepintió. Lo dejaría descansar. Después de todo, tendrían tiempo…

Se disponía a quedarse allí, viendo a su hermano dormir, cuando escuchó, a lo lejos, lo que parecían murmullos, seguidos de risas en voz baja. Parecía como si dos personas estuvieran manteniendo una conversación en susurros, intentando no despertar a los demás. Intrigado, Saga salió del cubículo de su hermano y, con pasos silenciosos, siguió los murmullos. Caminó hasta que vio, a cierta distancia, lo que parecía una cortina corrida y alguien de espaldas, sentado en una cama. Espaldas anchas, cabello castaño claro y corto, sin duda la persona era Aioria. Hablaba en susurros con otro que no llegó a ver, y por eso se acercó aún más. Escuchó al otro reír ante algún comentario del león, y entonces supo de quien se trataba momentos antes de verlo. Lo supo una milésima de segundo antes de encontrarse con esos ojos azules a los cuales tanto extrañaba y, a la vez, temía.

La presencia del de Géminis había sorprendido a los dos hermanos, quienes no pensaban que ninguno de sus compañeros, aparte de ellos, estuviese despierto. Por unos minutos, los tres se miraron fijamente. Aioria especialmente no dejaba de mirar alternadamente a Saga, y luego a su hermano, con una expresión de curiosidad y, también, un poco de temor. Parecía que esperara una inminente explosión. Pero esta nunca llegó. Solo había silencio, una quietud que comenzaba a hacerse insoportable. El problema era que ninguno de ellos sabía bien que decir. "¿Debería pedirle perdón ahora mismo?" pensaba uno "¿Quiero saber realmente que ocurrió esa noche?" pensaba otro "¿Debería irme y dejarlos resolver sus diferencias?" pensaba el tercero.

- Disculpen, no quise interrumpir – logró murmurar Saga. No podía creer que hubiese podido soltar esas pocas palabras, con la resequedad que sentía en su boca, y la forma en que le temblaba el cuerpo.

- No te preocupes, - agregó rápidamente Aioria. – Es bueno saber que no somos los únicos que estamos conscientes. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Saga lo miró sorprendido. Era evidente que, ante la falta de reacción de su hermano, Aioria había decidido tomar una actitud conciliadora. Era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado del impulsivo Santo de Leo. Aunque agradecido, hubiera preferido que los dos jóvenes intercambiasen actitudes. Podía soportar el odio de Aioria, lo había hecho por trece años, pero no el de Aioros. El silencio del arquero era para él peor que cualquier reclamo, peor que cualquier grito.

- Si… - respondió al fin. - ¿ustedes?

Viendo que el joven Sagitario no diría palabra, su hermano tomó las riendas de la conversación, explicando como había despertado primero, y como luego se había encargado de sacudir a Aioros hasta que este abriese los ojos. Aioria tenía la leve sospecha, mientras hablaba, de que ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba realmente. Ninguno de los dos mayores había desviado la mirada del otro. No podía decirse si era un desafío, o simplemente sorpresa.

- Bien, - dijo el de la tercera casa cuando Aioria terminó su historia. Intentó no tropezar con las palabras mientras hablaba. – me alegro que estén bien. Perdonen... pero debo ir a ver a mi hermano.

Rápidamente, y sin decir otra palabra, Saga se volvió por donde había venido. No podía pensar con claridad. Su corazón latía como nunca antes, sus manos sudaban y estaba hiperventilando. Había sido demasiado para unos pocos minutos. Se recostó en la cama en la que había despertado, con la cortina corrida para poder observar a su hermano, mientras escuchaba la lluvia golpear en la ventana. Logró quedarse dormido después de algunas horas, todavía perseguido por el recuerdo de esos ojos azules. Ese par de ojos azules que, sin que Saga pudiera saberlo, no se habían despegado del pasillo por donde se había escapado el geminiano, intentando encontrarlo detrás de esas cortinas blancas.

* * *

_Día 5 - 1992_

Habían pasado algunos meses desde el regreso de los Santos Dorados, y poco a poco el Santuario se iba adecuando a los cambios. Mucho tenían para decirse los jóvenes que habían revivido, y aunque no fue fácil, con el correr del tiempo amistades fueron recobradas, otras comenzaron a formarse y se resolvieron varios malentendidos, si bien algunas heridas no terminaban de cicatrizar. A pesar de todo, era de común conocimiento que dos personas no habían recompuesto su relación, y cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación, la tensión era palpable. Por alguna extraña razón, Aioros y Saga seguían como el primer día. Apenas si se dirigían la palabra, y generalmente evitaban compartir un mismo espacio. Y resultaba extraño porque tanto Shura como Saga habían pedido el perdón del castaño, y este lo había aceptado sin problemas, diciendo que todo lo que había ocurrido formaba parte del pasado. Pero ahora, mientras Shura y Aioros se llevaban de maravillas, con Saga la relación parecía, si era posible, haber involucionado. No era que hubieran peleado, sino que desde un principio Aioros no había parecido interesado en entablar ningún tipo de diálogo, y luego de un tiempo, Saga se había cansado de insistir y había tomado una testaruda actitud que su hermano denominaba "si no me habla, yo no le hablo".

Cierta tarde, Saga bajó hacia el coliseo para entrenar por unas horas. El lugar estaba vacío porque, dada la hora, todos se habían retirado ya, y además parecía que pronto llovería. Viendo que estaría solo, decidió practicar la concentración de su cosmos, y la precisión de sus técnicas. Comenzó como en su niñez, golpeando rocas, para luego desplazarlas mediante su técnica de Otra Dimensión. Después de unos momentos, notó otra figura que a lo lejos llegaba al lugar de entrenamiento. Aun a la distancia, no tuvo problemas en distinguir la figura del Sagitario. Pronto se hizo evidente que Aioros también lo había visto, porque se quedó quieto por unos minutos, y luego hizo ademán de volver por donde había llegado. Saga le gritó, en tono burlón:

- ¡Vaya! ¿Te vas tan rápido?

Aioros no respondió, simplemente lo observó, por lo que Saga continuó.

- El Coliseo es grande, ¿sabes? Tienes lugar suficiente para ignorarme.

El arquero solo le dio la espalda, pero no se fue, sino que se colocó en el rincón más alejado para practicar por su cuenta. Saga sonrió para si mismo, satisfecho. Al menos había conseguido que se quedara. Una parte de él estaba feliz porque podría molestarlo un poco más. Otra parte (esa parte que intentaba suprimir) solo estaba feliz porque se quedaba. Continuó entrenando, deteniéndose varias veces para mirar de reojo a su compañero, hasta que sintió un par de gotas caer sobre él. _"Genial"_, pensó, _"lo que faltaba"_. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió la voz de Aioros gritarle, con el mismo tono burlón que había utilizado él antes.

-¡No me digas que le tienes miedo a un poquito de lluvia!

Aioros no supo porque necesitó llamarle la atención de esa forma. Después de todo, la técnica "ignoremos a Saga" le había funcionado bastante bien hasta ese momento.

Saga, por su parte, tuvo la sensación de haber vivido esa situación antes.

- No le tengo miedo. – Le respondió el geminiano. - No tengo más nada que hacer aquí. Entrenar solo no rinde de igual forma. A menos que, por supuesto, te animaras a entrenar conmigo… - Saga intentó sonar altanero. Pidió con todas sus fuerzas que eso no hubiera parecido un ruego.

- No me interesa demasiado – respondió Aioros.

- Entiendo, - dijo Saga, con una sonrisa. – Es perfectamente comprensible que después de tanto tiempo, tengas miedo de pelear conmigo. – Esperó paciente hasta que sus palabras tuvieran el efecto que el sabía que tendrían en el otro.

Luego de un momento… - ¿Miedo? ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

En menos de un segundo, se había colocado a un metro de él. Sus ojos azules brillaban por el desafío. – Si quieres pelear… - le dijo Aioros, también sonriendo – pelearemos.

- ¿Reglas? – le respondió el peliazul, recordando de repente los miles de entrenamientos que habían tenido allí.

- Solo una… - dijo el arquero, sonriendo más ampliamente – Sin reglas.

Ambos se colocaron en posición de pelea, y, al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a atacar. No era como en otras ocasiones. Aioros pronto notó que Saga había adquirido nuevas técnicas de batalla, y, aunque le costó admitirlo, tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para estar a la altura del de la tercera casa. Saga, por su parte, se alegró al comprobar que el otro no había perdido sus habilidades en trece años de ausencia. _"Solo lo hace más divertido"_ pensó.

Pronto, la batalla se intensificó. No había que ser un experto para notar que ambos se lo estaban tomando muy en serio. No descansaban ni una fracción de segundo entre golpes, y tampoco bajaban la guardia. Bien podrían pelear por mil días, pero sabían que ninguno iba a ceder ante el otro.

- ¡Veo que recuerdas como se pelea! – le gritó Saga a Aioros en un momento en que sus puños chocaron con exactamente la misma fuerza.

- Ciertas cosas no se olvidan con el paso del tiempo. – masculló Aioros.

- No lo dudo. – murmuró Saga antes de dar un salto hacia atrás para atacar nuevamente. Se lanzó con fuerza hacia el arquero, pero éste lo esquivó con habilidad, y Saga se vio obligado a dar una vuelta rápida en su lugar, para evitar por su parte la embestida de su oponente. Quedando otra vez en lugares opuestos del campo, se observaron por unos minutos antes de decidir su próximo movimiento.

- Debe ser muy gratificante para ti, tener la oportunidad de vengarte por todo lo que te hice – le dijo Saga, mientras ambos se rodeaban trazando un círculo imaginario en la tierra.

- ¿De eso crees que se trata todo esto, Saga? ¿Venganza? – Aioros dejó escapar una risa amarga – no me conoces tan bien como antes, entonces, y me entiendes menos de lo que creía.

- Ciertamente siento que ya casi no te conozco, y no te entiendo en lo absoluto. – le respondió Saga, y en sus palabras podía sentirse el dolor y la frustración que había llevado en su interior los últimos meses. – No soy adivino, Aioros, no pretendas que sepa que demonios es lo que te pasa.

- ¡Pues yo no pienso explicártelo! – le gritó el castaño, todavía calculando su próximo ataque.

-¡Te comportas como un niño caprichoso!

-¡Pues me morí a los catorce años, idiota! ¿Qué esperabas?

- ¡Eras más maduro que esto a tus catorce años, así que no cuenta!

En ese mismo momento ambos se lanzaron para reiniciar el ataque. Con la velocidad propia de los Santos Dorados, los golpes iban y venían como una estela de luz, y aunque la lluvia complicaba la visibilidad de ambos, ninguno parecía dispuesto a cambiar el ritmo. De repente, en un salto que Aioros se vio obligado a dar para evitar un golpe de Saga, al aterrizar sobre el terreno mojado, pareció por un minuto que perdería el equilibrio, pero pronto se enderezó para continuar atacando. Ese segundo fue suficiente para que Saga perdiera toda concentración. Un segundo que le recordó al joven un día muy similar a ese. Un recuerdo que trajo consigo una revuelta de sentimientos, y entonces, el santo de Géminis comprendió que no podía seguir. Todo su orgullo, su indignación se disolvió al recordar la sonrisa juvenil de su amigo, sin ironías ni tristezas, una sonrisa pura que destilaba alegría. Sintió un ardor en sus ojos y simplemente abandonó la posición de lucha para quedarse allí, parado en el medio del terreno.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – le gritó Aioros.

Saga lo miró y lo único que podía leerse en su rostro era derrota.

- Hazlo. Golpéame. Ya no quiero seguir con esta pelea inútil. No voy a moverme, por lo que eres libre de cobrarte todo lo que te hice hace tantos años.

Aioros no se movía. No comprendía del todo las intenciones de su compañero.

- Si te hace sentir mejor… - continuó Saga - puedes golpearme cuantas veces quieras. Prefiero eso antes que sigas haciendo como que no existo cada vez que nos cruzamos. Prefiero mil veces que te vengues de mí, a que me ignores. ¡Solo hazlo!

- Si eso es lo que deseas… - respondió Aioros, y se lanzó hacia él con toda velocidad. Por instinto, Saga cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Pero éste nunca llegó. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el puño del arquero suspendido a unos centímetros de su rostro. El joven bajó su mano y se dio media vuelta.

- Ya te lo dije, - murmuró suavemente Aioros mientras se alejaba hacia las doce casas – nunca se trató de venganza.

Saga se quedó congelado mientras observaba la figura de su amigo alejarse. Si no era venganza, ¿entonces qué? Decidió que ya estaba harto de las preguntas sin respuesta, y también se dirigió a los templos, dispuesto a llegar hasta Sagitario y hacer hablar a Aioros. Resultó que no tuvo que caminar tanto, ya que el castaño estaba sentado en los escalones que conducían hacia Géminis. Tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando hacia el suelo. El gemelo mayor tomó asiento a su lado, ignorando la lluvia que caía sobre ellos.

- ¿Por qué no me hablas, Aioros? Solíamos contarnos todo. ¿Por qué no me explicas lo que ocurre? Si no estas enfadado por lo que pasó hace trece años…

- Eso ya no importa – murmuró Aioros, sin despegar la mirada del piso. – Te dije que estaba en el pasado, y es cierto. Saga, te lo perdoné todo antes de que dijeras una sola palabra, desde el momento en que nos vimos cuando despertamos aquella vez en las Salas de Curación.

Saga lo miró fijamente, pero el arquero dorado todavía le esquivaba la mirada.

-Pero entonces, no lo entiendo. – Le dijo el mayor, algo dolido - Todas las veces que intenté hablar contigo, volver a ser amigos, ¿Por qué…?

Todavía sin mirarlo, Aioros le respondió en voz baja. – No lo se. Quizás porque me cuesta, pensar en volver a ser tu amigo.

El joven geminiano sintió como si le congelaran el pecho, y Aioros sintió el cambio, porque por primera vez levantó la mirada, para ver el dolor en el rostro de su compañero.

- ¿Quieres decir que me detestas? – le preguntó Saga, sin poder creerlo.

- ¡No! No quiero que creas eso. Nada podría ser más diferente. – Aioros respiró hondo, y tropezó con las palabras mientras se explayaba – Saga, hay varias razones por las que alguien no querría ser amigo de otra persona. A veces… como te lo explico… necesitas alejarte, porque estar cerca es… más difícil que estar lejos… o porque hace daño… - se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo, dando a entender que estaba nervioso. – Lo que intento decir es…

Saga no lo dejó terminar. Nunca supo bien que lo llevó a realizar la siguiente acción o, mejor dicho, de donde sacó el valor. En un rápido movimiento, acercó su rostro al de Aioros, y luego de dudarlo por medio segundo, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Solo duró un momento, y cuando se separaron, el peliazul entró en pánico. Quiso comenzar a explicarse, pero Aioros no le dio tiempo. Esta vez, fue él quien cerró la distancia entre ellos, con otro beso un poco más duradero. El Santo de Géminis no podía creer lo que ocurría. Después de años de negar sus sentimientos, ocultarlos, después de creer que todo estaba perdido, se había atrevido a hacer lo que había soñado hacer por quince años. Y aún más, era correspondido.

Luego de separarse, Aioros lo miró, sonriente, y por primera vez, Saga pudo ver esa sonrisa despreocupada que tanto había extrañado.

- Creo que entonces sí lo entendiste – dijo el arquero.

-Ambos, supongo

- Y solo nos tomó unos catorce años el llegar aquí – y luego los dos comenzaron a reír. Reían felices, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si toda la tristeza y el dolor hubiesen desaparecido en un solo instante.

- Te puedo asegurar, Saga, que de todas las cosas que me han pasado en diferentes entrenamientos, ésta sí que es nueva. – dijo Aioros, entre risas.

- Oye, tu fuiste el que dijo "sin reglas" – agregó Saga, también riendo, y luego se detuvo al observar los brazos lastimados de su amigo, producto de la dura batalla que habían tenido, y que ahora se veía tan lejana. - Ven, entremos, tenemos que sanar esas heridas.

Ambos entraron en Géminis, todavía a las carcajadas, y una vez ahí utilizaron el tiempo para sanar varias heridas, no solo físicas sino también emocionales. Heridas acumuladas a lo largo del tiempo, recuerdos dolorosos que, esperaban, ahora darían paso a nuevos recuerdos, unos más felices que se encargarían de forjar a partir de ese mismo momento.

Era de noche ya, y Saga de Géminis se encontraba mirando por la ventana que daba a la calzada entre los templos, observando el camino por el cual hacia un par de horas, Aioros había partido hacia la casa de Sagitario, dejando un beso y una promesa de continuar lo que había empezado esa tarde. Una promesa que había encendido una llama imperecedera en su pecho, y que ni siquiera la insistente lluvia que caía sobre ellos podría apaciguar. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, ya no detestaba la lluvia tanto como antes. Era curioso, pensó Saga, como su historia con Aioros podía trazarse a través de ese fenómeno. Cinco días de lluvia que habían cambiado su vida para siempre: El día en que lo había conocido, el día en que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de él, el día en que lo había perdido, el día en que lo recuperó, y por último, ese mismo día, en que por fin había confesado sus sentimientos.

Recordando la sonrisa despreocupada de Aioros y la forma en que brillaban sus ojos azules, Saga no pudo sino desear que nunca dejara de llover.

* * *

_¡Fin! Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña incursión en el territorio yaoi... ya saben, palabras de agrado, tomatazos, preguntas, y cualquier otra cosa, por el botoncito ese verde tan bonito de abajo :):)_


End file.
